googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superman37891/A large surprise
Do you really want a ginormously large non-salad number? Yeah, well today I am going to give it to you. A number so large that no amount of googolistic competitions in the comments section could beat it, but could only approach it as the competition goes to infinity, and still be the exact same distance away from it. A number so large that multiplying it is meaningless to the value itself. The number is below. The almighty of all googolisms, reality, mathematics, spirit, and infinity! The unbeatable! THE NUMBER IS INFINITY!!!!!!!!!���������������������������������������������������� {Note: The material below is intended as a joke and had no rude intentions in it's creation(Though you have every validity in perceiving it that way). Sorry for any content below that is logically offensive to any of you here.} If you are going to argue anything about the validity of infinity as a googolism, read the paragraphs below before you do so. In fact, all the above properties are very true. If you can't arithmetically reach infinity, you can't reach any defined non infinitesimal part of it either. I really wish I could make a crazy billboard above the size of infinity, while saying that. P.S. for you guys who are gonna comment "SALAD NUMBER ALERT, SALAD NUMBER ALERT, EVERYONE GO JUMP IN BLACK HOLES TO SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE SALAD NUMBER" or "IT IS NOT YOURS SO YOU DON'T GET CREDIT", or even "I DON'T CARE SINCE I CAN CREATE LARGER INFINITIES", I gotta roast you BADLY! First criticism: Infinity is not a salad number! This is a unique term that is not defined using any pre-existing defined terms. Infinity didn't pre-exist when infinity was first proposed(around 4th-3rd century B.C. by ancient Greeks.) Therefore, it is a unique term, which translates in the linguistic language of BOOM YOU JUST GOT ROASTED into "Infinity is not a salad number, BOOM!" https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es Second criticism: I know that I was never the one who proposed it. I know that, but it was proposed before 1998 Sony Bro Copyright Act, meaning the patent only stayed until 50 years after the proposers' death, though he may still get credit(It's hard to find who proposed it in ancient history, so there is a 99% chance we are giving credit to the wrong person.) LOL, you Sony fans must have been pissed badly to make the choice to pass a whole new law with such importance as that. But best of all, infinity is not patented anymore so it is now in the(Warning: New vocabulary word coming up) Public Domain. So many people use it without the permission of the already dead for 2400 year old zombie corpse of the proposer of infinity(Even though it wasn't an actual marriage to the limits of reality like the ancient Greeks believed!) However we are all still smart enough to ask, why wasn't it an actual marriage? That is really what I ask myself when I look into the night sky(If the truth and beauty of the cosmos isn't blocked by the city lights of course, which has only happened since Thomas Edison developed the light bulb and Nikola Tesla invented AC electricity(Though they are both extreme enemies since Thomas was a baby to him after finding out he had the better than his DC power, super revolutionary, stronger than John Cena, AC power!)) https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es. Third criticism: Infinity is already larger than all the googolisms combined, since it never ends, that means that no non infinitesimal part of it ends either and thus multiplying or adding to infinity is useless. So you can't experiment with infinity since transinfinites are technically the same thing as infinity, without limit and never ending! Also, any transinfinite must have something like aleph null or w number, but wait, those are only theoretical transinfinites, so YOU LOSE AGAIN!!!! Oh wait, I just realized something. Any numbers you guys will anyway create with aleph null and/or w are hypothetically larger than infinity and even if they are real, any numbers you create with them will still just be SALAD NUMBERS!!!!! Roasted again! https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es. The only real things equal to infinity are reality and the foolishness of those who call infinity a salad number(Only a fool if they knew what a salad number was across the infinite timeline of infinite expanse of the cosmos and reality, multiverse theory, with an amount of universes larger than all the googolisms created combined and even all real numbers combines(At least the ones considered real within our universe.))) I am recommending to you people the financial backing of The Motley Fool, oh wait they aren't financial backers, just financial news!For those who don't know the difference between experts and journalists who interview them. OHHHHHH! https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es! https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es. Now do you guys get roasted? Or in ROASTED BADLY linguistic language, "MAN YOU GUYS JUST GOT ROASTED BADDDDLYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es. Note: Infinity is larger than all the googolisms combined, since it never ends, that means that no non infinitesimal part of it ends either and thus multiplying or adding to infinity is useless. So you can't experiment with infinity since transinfinites are technically the same thing as infinity, without limit! Unless you get so crazy as to make a whole new number category labeled "Transinfinite numbers"-Salad Number Roasters of Googology Wikia, Inc. https://youtu.be/aZHvd0ks7Es. Category:Blog posts